It is an object of the invention to provide a useful alternative to known fire suppression systems, and/or control valves for these systems.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein, by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of the present invention is disclosed.